


Before the Cameras

by Hanthebeautifulsquirrel



Series: Re-written Stray Kids Oneshots without Woo*** [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel/pseuds/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone
Series: Re-written Stray Kids Oneshots without Woo*** [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930219
Kudos: 49





	Before the Cameras

Jeongin hadn’t intended for this to happen. He never wanted to be ignored or pushed aside, really, he just wanted to seem a little more mature on camera. Sadly, that had spiraled out of control and now here he is feeling upset with himself and his members. 

It had all started a couple of weeks ago when an episode of some small variety show had aired. 

All of Jeongin's screen time was filled with edits portraying him as a baby with baby noises, pacifiers, bibes and more. It didn’t help that throughout the entire show his members were pinching his cheeks, talking to him in a baby voice and, in short, just babying him. 

In reality, he didn’t really mind the babying from his members, but on air that wasn't what he wanted to be known for. He didn’t just want to be known as ‘I.N. the baby of Stray Kids, the youngest that everyone looks after,’ he wanted to be known as a dancing gem like Minho or a good singer like Seungmin. 

So one day during one of the team's group gatherings at the end of a busy day he brought it up. 

“I'm tired of all the babying hyungs. I'm not a baby, I'm 17 for god sakes and I'm definitely not your kid!” Jeongin said in a frustrated tone with his arms crossed. He didn't mean to come off so strong he just didn’t really know how to keep his emotions at check sometimes due to puberty. 

Seeing the members shocked and hurt faces made Jeongin feel guilty. Almost immediately he wanted to take back what he said or at least rephrase it. “I just mean-” Jeongin started but before he could finish, he was cut off by Chan. 

“It’s okay Jeonginie...we heard you loud and clear.” Chan offered a small smile but it was one filled with sadness and hurt. “If that’s what you really want,” he continued, “Then we will respect it. Right boys?” Chan said addressing the other boys in the room. 

In response most of them gave a low “yes” or “sure” or just nodded. Slowly each of the members left the room one by one. 

At first, Jeongin had to admit that it was nice having some personal space, no one to crawl into his bed when he was tired or force him to go out and eat when he wasn’t hungry, but then he soon felt lonely and had begun to crave the affection he once so easily obtained. 

It hurt when Chan’s encouraging back rubs had gone to Felix, or Jisungs late night reassuring smiles had become reserved for Seungmin and a slight scowal similar to that of a teacher’s expression had been there to replace what was once his. Even Changbin and Minho, the members who were never as close or as affectionate towards Jeongin seemed to be distant. Seungmin and Felix seemed to be the new centers of attention and always frowned everytime he was in a room with them. They weren't mean per say but rather looked as though they were also carrying some guilt. What perhaps hurt Jeongin the most was how Hyunjin, his hyung who he was arguably the closest with, seemed to entirely forget his existence. 

Still despite all his internal sadness he kept his emotions at check refusing to show signs of weakness. He knew that if he pulled any member aside and fully explained his thoughts and emotions the issue would've been solved long ago but he was just too stubborn to do so. 

Jeongin could handle the lack of physical affection but the harsh criticism he got during practice was too much. They acted like he was an adult...wasn't he? An adult? Joengin found himself thinking. Perhaps what pushed him over the edge was the tenderness they treated Seungmin and Felix. He missed the whispers of encouragement during late night practices he missed the “it’s okay” when he messed up he missed the random ‘I love you’s.’ 

Currently all of the members were practicing. There was no specific goal for this practice rather to just have each member practice their weak points and/or break off into smaller groups to monitor each other.

“Seungminie, it’s okay sweetie. You're doing so well.” Jeongin noticed Chan say while hugging Seungmin. Chan placed a soft kiss on the younger boy's head. “You’re doing so well.” Jeongin was most definitely not jealous of the warm comforting embrace. 

“Yah Felix! You've improved so much kiddo.” Changbin patted Felix’s shoulder and smiled brightly. “Right you’re doing so good.” Chan said in English stretching the good out to add comic effect as he patted Felix’s hair, but Jeongin wasn’t jealous, no not one bit. 

Jisungs giggles filled the room as Minho was tickling his sides to “recharge” the younger boy, a common ritual between them. “Jisungie, why are you so cute? You’re like a little squirrel.” Minho said pinching his cheeks as Jisung whined. 

Okay...Jeongin was a little jealous. Jeongin pouted and crossed his arms which caught the attention of some of his members before anyone could address the childish pout present on the youngest member's expression Chan had called for a group run through. 

The first couple of run-throughs there was the usual commentary of “straighten that leg” or “watch those facial expressions” but as the practice went on Jeongin found himself losing focus. “Jeongin get it right!” okay...ouch that hurt. From Chan nonetheless, yes the older was usually harsher during practice but he would never flat out tell Jeongin to get something right rather, he would pull him aside and point out what he did wrong. 

“Seungmin your voice cracked on the third note, pay attention to that note.” like that. Jeongin felt his hands curl up into firsts and his eyes swell up with tears. He vaguely noticed that he had stopped dancing in the middle of the choreography. 

“Yah! Jeongin-” Chan had started to scold as he went to turn off the music but had stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at the younger boy. 

Chan’s harsh yell had broken Jeongin’s dame. He brought his hands up to his face to shield himself from the upcoming stares and he just started crying. Soon he felt someone’s arm wrap around him and his tears increased as he leaned into the chest of whoever was hugging him. 

“Shh shh, it’s okay. You’re okay honey just calm down okay.” He vaguely heard Hyunjin’s voice as he tried to comfort him. He tried to stop his flow of tears but all he could manage to do was reduced himself to whimpers. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry. I never meant to-” Jeongin began to ramble but was quickly shushed by Hyunjin.

Hyunjin held onto the crying boy as if his life depended on it. He whispered gentle words to Jeongin and stroked his hair. When he saw Jeongin cry even more his heart broke and he felt a strong sense of protectiveness towards him. He gently guided himself and Jeongin down to sit on the ground as he maneuvered the crying boy into his lap so he could have a better hold on him. 

“Take your time and tell us what’s wrong. We’ll listen this time I promise.” Hyunjin said, glaring slightly at the shellshocked boys crowding around them. 

“When I said I didn’t want to be babied I didn’t mean I wanted to be ignored. It’s just everytime we go on programs there’s always some childish edit targeted towards me. I’m not just a kid you guys have to look after...I can sing too. I might not be as good as the other members but I want people to see me and recognize me because of my talent not by age.” Jeognin pouted while sniffling as he looked up at the boys shyly. “And I never said I hated the babying in general...just not in front of the cameras.” Jeongin finished and sunk into the older boy’s embrace as his hand slightly clutched onto Hyunjin’s shirt. 

Hyunjin cupped Jeongin’s cheeks as he saw his eyes droop in tiredness. ‘Poor boy must be exhausted from practice and emotionally drained from the week.’ Hyunjin thought. “Honey you should rest a bit. We’ll talk about this more at the dorms okay?” he said, wanting everyone to relax and collect their thoughts a bit. As he felt the younger boy go limp in his arm to signify slumber. He looked to Chan and had a silent conversation with him. A couple of seconds later the leader had announced that practice was over. 

Changbin had volunteered to carry Jeongin to the van, and seeing the boy's sad desperate expression, Hyunjin couldn’t deny him. Changbin gently lifted the boy and supported his back and legs as he titled Jeongin's head on his chest. Jeongin snuggled into Changbin's chest as he felt a once familiar feeling of safely washing over him. When Changbin felt the boy lean into him his grip slightly tightened in a protective manner. When Jeongin wouldn't let him go in the car, Changbin vowed to himself that he would shower the boy with attention and all the hugs and candy he wanted. 

Changbin had carried the tired maknae to the dorm and onto his respective bed when the van had arrived. He was reluctant to leave him alone but he knew Chan wanted his moment alone with Jeongin so before he left he made sure that Jeongin was in comfortable clothes with a fluffy blanket covering him and multiple plushies surrounding him. He stroked Jeongin’s hair one final time and kissed his forehead before exiting the room.

To say that Chan felt guilty was an understatement. He felt like the worst person in the world, like he had just injured every baby fox in a 1,000 mile radius. Chan took a deep breath before entering the maknae’s room. He felt his heart melt when he saw the slightly taller boy curled up in his bed hugging a plushie that he had bought him for his birthday last year. He gently sat on the occupied bed and moved Jeongin’s head onto his lap and ran his fingers through the younger's messy hair. 

“I’m sorry Innie. I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to feel so ignored and alone, it hurts so much knowing that I was supposed to protect you but instead I was the one to hurt you...I know you aren't a baby but to me your still that scared shy trainee entering the practice room for the first time a couple years ago. I guess I was just so focused on how badly I felt when you said you weren’t my kid, I know you aren’t my kid but I still feel like I need to protect you like you are. I don’t want anyone to hurt you but I guess I failed since I hurt you…” He trailed off as his eyes filled with tears. 

“I’m just sorry baby...hyung will do better from now on I promise. And you aren’t just your age, your age doesn’t define you. You’re on his team because you have a talented baby.” As Chan finished his little heart to heart speech he felt smaller skinnier arms wrap around his waist. 

“You little brat…” Chan chuckled a little as he adjusted his grip a bit to accompany the awaking boy.

“I forgive you Chanie-hyung...If you forgive me for being so stubborn and insecure that is.” Jeogin said, refusing to look up and meet the older man.

“Of course I forgive you. How could I not? You’re my little baby after all.” Chan teased in an overly obnoxious baby voice in which Jeongin responde by whining and hitting Chan’s chest in annoyance. 

“You still owe me sweets though.” Jeongin said which made Chan chuckle and nod in affirmation as he rubbed the maknae’s back in affection. 

“I wish I could stay but unfortunately I’ve got a schedule to attend but come out when you’re ready okay? I know the other boy’s want to make it up to you.” Chan said with a wink as he untangled his limbs from the 17-year olds. He patted Jeongin’s head affectionately before leaving. 

Jeongin laid down on his bed with a content smile on his face after Chan left. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt fuzzy and warm inside. After a while he mustered up the courage to head to the living room. 

When he saw Seungmin and Felix on the couch fooling around he was a little hesitant to advance. But as he looked down Seungmin launched from the couch to wrap his arms around Jeongin’s frame and twirled him around a bit. 

“Innie, we’re having a Disney marathon come join us.” Felix said tugging on Jeongin’s arm and ,with Seugmin’s help, led him to the large couch. They placed Joengin in the middle and curled around him. It was common knowledge between the maknaes that whenever one of them was feeling down or one for them had upset the other that this was their way of making all of their troubles melt away. 

Jeongin was currently sprawled out over both Felix and Seungmin. His head was leaning against Felix’s arm while his legs were resting atop Seungmin’s legs. The Maknae were just comfortable with each other's presence and the entertainment present in front of them. 

After a couple of hours the maknaes’ fell asleep cuddled up together with the TV still on. Minho was the one to walk in and turn off both the lights and the TV. In addition to snapping a couple of pictures, Minho placed extra blankets and pillows for the maknaes’ comfort. Kissing each of their foreheads before he departed to his own slumber, the living space had finally felt as though it had gone back to normal. 

Throughout the following couple of days each of the members had their own special way of apologizing to Jeongin. Starting with Seungmin, Seungmin decided to take Jiengin out for ice cream then attempt to copy the store bought ice cream and make it at home. Although it ended in a surgery and milky disaster they had fun. Next was Felix who took Jeongin out to go plushie shopping, needless to say they ended up more than they could carry. Afterwards was Jisung who took Jeongin to the zoo and bought him a couple of fishies. The fishes did a good job of grabbing the boy’s attention for the rest of the day and had calmed down Jisung’s quirky energetic antics. The day after Hyunjin had spent the day crafting and painting with Jeongin. The mess they left behind was incredible but everyone let it slip when they saw the bright smiles on the boy’s faces. Changbin, the next day they were free, took Jeongin clothes shopping and took some artistic pictures of his quote “Fashion” creation aka Jeongin. Minho had taken Jeongin to the other day and showered him with a ton of embarrassment, not that Joengin didn’t secretly adore it, affection. Finally, Chan, who still felt the most guilty, went all out. He took Jeongin to an indoor trampoline and rock climbing park. 

By the end of the week Jeongin felt happy, loved, and refreshed. The variety shows the team went on started to focus more on Jeongin’s talent rather than age which Jeongin appreciated greatly. In private, the members still babied him, but in reality Jeongin really didn’t mind. In fact, he was grateful for all of the attention, love, care, and protection he received from his hyungs. 

In short, Jeongin was happy again.


End file.
